


The Golden Goose

by Theatroid



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatroid/pseuds/Theatroid
Summary: Only one mad scientist could cut open the figurative goose. But can another fix the goose? This is a metaphor, and the answer is maybe. This is a story based on a lot of theories about evil Morty.





	1. No More Golden Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the summary was good enough. At least sorta.

Have you heard of the golden goose? The Golden goose was incredibly valuable and expensive, as it laid eggs of gold once a day. One day, however, the owner became greedy. Despite having plenty of wealth, he wanted more. He decided that, if he wanted more golden eggs, he had to take some.

The wealthy man cut the goose open, and to his surprise, found no golden eggs. And even though the story doesn't state it, he very likely, became a poor, and miserable man. Because he thought he didn't have enough money. But in the end, he paid the ultimate price, for absolutely nothing.

The situation that Morty was in, was oddly similar too the golden goose story. He was Morty-like enough for his Rick, and yet, his Rick wasn't satisfied with how he was. Often, he found that Rick wanted him to act dumber than he really was. And judging by the other Morty's, he could understand why. What good was a cloaking device that wasn't good at being a cloaking device?

This Morty was too smart. He was miraculously average, when he was supposed to be a few pegs below. This didn't bode well, especially not on that day. It started off normally, with his Rick messing with something. Two things, actually. Two circuit boards, one of which was attached to an eyepatch Morty would get himself acquainted with for awhile.

Morty walked next to Rick, and absentmindedly examined the circuit boards. "Uhh- w-w-what.... What are these, Rick?" He asked, not expecting much of an answer. He didn't receive an answer at all. Morty didn't ask again, assuming Rick was just concentrating. That was.... Until he felt a small sting on his arm.

He looked down at his arm, where the pain was, as his vision started to swim. He saw what seemed like a needle, judging by how he felt, a tranquilizer. Morty looked at Rick, who was now looking at him, and saying something unintelligible to him, right before he slumped to the garage floor.

Morty woke up, strapped to a probable surgery table, with a light uncomfortably close to his face. The first thing he noticed, was his vision being slightly to the side. Not to mention, he found his right eye unable to blink, or move, or.... Anything. He started to struggle a bit, as his fuzzy mind started to clear.

He noticed Rick, only one eye noticeably widened. He had many unpleasant memories of Rick, but in a few minutes, this one would really take the figurative cake. "W-w-what's happening? Rick?" Morty didn't expect an answer, but to his surprise, he got one this time.

Rick avoided his gaze, unable to look him directly in the eye. "Do-urrrp-don't worry about it Morty. Don't-don't-don't even...." he barley got through his sentence, before putting the eyepatch on himself. "I'm gonna- I-I-I-I'm gonna.... do a thing. It'll be over soon."

Morty didn't understand the implications behind Ricks statement, and he wasn't convinced that he didn't want to, either. Just as his Rick was preparing to attach one of the circuit boards to two wires hanging from his socket, Morty snapped the binds, in a fit of blind panic.

He screamed, before hitting Rick in the face, and smashing a random machine into the back of his head, to prevent any more struggling. Morty slightly stumbled to a rather reflective toaster, in the corner of the garage. What he saw, was terrifying, at the very least, to him.

One of his eyes was gone, a motherboard of sorts closing off any sort of access to his brain. Not that he really WANTED to access his brain. But this also meant, there was no way he would be able to save his eye. Right? Before Morty could panic again, he noticed, from the corner of his remaining eye, what seemed like another eyeball, made of glass.

Morty grabbed the eye, and rather impulsively, shoved it into his eye socket. The feeling was a brief wave of agony, replaced by a horrifying numbness.

What wasn't he going to do? This was too much.


	2. A Golden Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd be back didja?

What was one supposed to do, when a cracked pedestal they put someone on, shattered into a billion unmatchable pieces? What was one supposed to do? Could he even rely on his family? His dad, sure, if Jerry wasn't so impotent, most of the time. But could his mom even conceive the idea that her father was willing to make her grandson brain-dead for his reckless behavior? And he didn't even know how Summer would react.

No young teenager should have to think of the fragility of the authority figures in his life, yet here he was, thinking about the long lasting consequences that would come from these few seconds alone. _Had_ it only been a few seconds, though? He looked for a clock, and needless to say, there didn't seem to be one in the garage.

_Then he remembered there was an unconscious Rick, on the floor._

Time didn't matter. He had plenty of it, right? Nobody would investigate in here. _They were probably just on another adventure, anyway, right? That'd be the assumption._ Morty looked back at Rick, slowly blinking, trying to get used to his eyesight. All he had to do was write a fake note and throw Rick away... Right? Nobody would look for him in another dimension, and if they did, what would they do, find him, in one of infinite realities?

He took the eye patch off of Rick, which was... Surpringly easy. Apparently, it hadn't been attached yet. Morty moved his eyelid, briefly noting how the pain was starting to fade with increased contact, and pulled out two wires. They slightly moved towards the eye patch,  _as if they were magnetically attracted_. Morty  _could have_ thrown away Ricks body and let the family grieve, and deal with the consequences.... But why? Why would he do all of that?

He could just do what Rick had planned all along! But with reversed roles. No grief. No consequences. It'd be as if nothing happened!! Well, almost.

Morty donned the eye patch, and cleaned Rick up. He searched around and found another glass eye, shoving it into Ricks empty socket, with a disgusted wince. Hopefully, this jig would last a long time. And he wouldn't be caught, anytime soon.... If he was... Who knows what he'd do next?


End file.
